


Sorting Hat and the Three Boys of House Stark

by lady_abaniko



Series: Starks and Other Universes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_abaniko/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: Sorting Hat sorts out three Stark boys - well, actually, three boys of the Stark Household.akaTheon, Robb and Jon got sorted at Hogwarts
Series: Starks and Other Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597099
Kudos: 18





	Sorting Hat and the Three Boys of House Stark

It is another year – fresh batch of first years that will be sorted out for the next seven years of their lives. Even the upperclassmen were excited to cheer up on who will be their fellow housemates this coming year. Captains and Prefects were eyeing whose potential will be ready to nurture. Nevertheless, the festivities of the Great Hall commence. 

  
This decade though, the Headmistress McGonagall and the Sorting Hat opted to call names in a random order. This is to ease the anxiety of students being called alphabetically – and some unsaid expectations… and prejudices. One – by – one, names were called, but these three young boys though not related were by blood had exhibit brotherhood by heart showed nervousness and excitement by chattering in their preferred houses. 

  
“Remember what Dad said,” red-haired lanky boy whose confidence oozes out, shoving an arm each towards his best-friends, “be happy whatever house you are in.”

  
“Theon Greyjoy” 

  
The Great Hall was in silence. But more importantly, the one being called was battling in silence. Theon Greyjoy, shipped out from Hungary when he was four at age because of the Rebellion his house had done to the government, went silently towards the chair. He knew what the crowd was murmuring at him. He needed not a refresh of history. The Hungarian Minister, Minister Robert Baratheon wanted to make sure that no rebellion would rise up from that house send of the male heir to Britain. As much as Minister Hermione Weasley hated it, the assurance of Deputy Eddard Stark’s pledge of loyalty and wisdom allowed the young Greyjoy to be a ward of House Stark. 

  
The Sorting Hat rested on the young Greyjoy’s head, “Cunning. Brave also – not afraid to go off tradition…” 

  
“Not Gryffindor…” Theon thought. 

  
“Not Gryffindor, I see. Ah! A rivalry – friendly rivalry here. Very well. SLYTHERIN!” The hat was lifted. 

  
Theon Greyjoy gave a sigh of relief. The House of Silver and Green welcomed a new member of theirs with clapped in the backs and shakes of hands. 

  
“Robb Stark”

  
The Sorting Hat was yet to be in the red-haired lanky boy previously, when it shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

  
Robb Stark fist pumped in the air, glad that he was in the house where his father and mother was, where most of House Stark’s lineage was. Robb threw himself on the House of Gold and Red’s welcoming hugs. 

“Jon Snow” 

  
The young boy’s joyous claps for his mates stopped and nervousness shoot up in his body. 

  
“Jon Snow”

  
“Sorry, Sir” He hurriedly went towards the chair and avoided the eye of the Professor putting on the hat on him. He did not want to be a burden on somebody. He had been adopted by the Stark Family ever since his mother died giving birth to him. Her mother was a close friend both to Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat.

  
“Son of Lyanna. She had been a great Gryffindor. Her traits had also been great in you – courage. Adventure.”

  
“You knew my mom?” 

  
“Not that depth, my child – but I do remember every child I sorted and whose lineage it flows.” 

  
“Well,” Jon grimaced. He thought, “Do you know my father? Had he been in Hogwarts?”

  
“No one from your father’s family had ever been in Hogwarts, Jon Snow.”  
Jon smiled sadly, “Worth the try.” 

  
Silence between the hat and Snow with a few of the hat’s hmms… ahah.. “But every child is different… even of generations of similarities. Willing to lend a hand. Hard-working. HUFFLEPUFF!”

  
A roar of cheers and standing ovation from the House of Yellow and Black! Jon Snow had not known why the fuss was all about when he tried looking back at the hat whose glowing light had dimmed slowly. 

  
Jon dared to question the professor who held the hat, “What’s happening?”

  
The professor just smiled, “For fifty years Hogwarts had yet to experience a Hat Stall until you got the chance to be sorted.” The professor tapped Jon assuredly. “Welcome to Hufflepuff, Jon. I’m your House Head, Professor Jorah Mormont.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So~~ I just made up my Hat Stall response. In the HP lore, there was no definite response to a hat stall.


End file.
